


Red In The Heat

by venomhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Pet, Mutual Masturbation, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Punishment, Puppy Play, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomhwa/pseuds/venomhwa
Summary: "Do you want a bath?" Luckily, Yeosang knew exactly how to take care of his puppy and a bath always did the trick.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang & Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	Red In The Heat

By how loud the door was slammed shut, the shoes hitting the floor without being put away and the chaffed footsteps (as chaffed as the bunny slippers made possible), Yeosang knew his boyfriend’s day had been an absolute wreck. If all of that wasn’t enough evidence, the cold and stoic expression on his tired face as he entered the living room was the only missing piece. 

“Hi,” Seonghwa mumbled before dropping his backpack next to the sofa, leaning in to greet Yeosang with a quick kiss on the lips. “I’ve been working overtime for the whole week, I should tell my boss to go fuck himself, don’t you think?”

“Totally, if you want to move under a bridge.” The eyes rolling was taken with the pint of salt the words harbored. Seonghwa let his body fuse with the sofa, features softening at the domestic exchange. “At least you come home and dinner’s ready.” 

“Ain’t I a lucky guy?” The oldest smirked as he shifted closer to Yeosang, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. The latter caressed his jaw making the other attempt to snuggle closer, rubbing the top of his head on the crook of Yeosang’s neck. Without realizing, Seonghwa pawed the other’s leg with his fist closed, gaining a soft hum from Yeosang. 

“Let’s eat, c’mon.”

Once in the kitchen, the delicious smell of one of Yeosang’s signature dishes crept inside Seonghwa’s nostrils, Yeosang always had a knack for cooking. That was why they usually ate what Yeosang cooked whilst Seonghwa was more in charge of keeping the house in order.

Be it by his cooking or by his simple presence, Seonghwa’s mind always relaxed when he arrived home. His work had been especially tiring those past few weeks and Seonghwa had to wonder if really was cut for a 9 to 5 job. Sometimes, he imagined how different would his life be if he could find a way to become a full-time sculptor. He did have some leftover clay from the last time he had played with it but, as if in a vicious circle, his job didn’t leave him any time to dedicate to that hobby. 

He had been thinking a lot.

“Seonghwa.” The hand wrapping around his was what brought him back to the apartment. He had been spacing out for who knows how long and it was becoming a habit. Yeosang didn’t get mad but Seonghwa still felt flustered, he could tell by his face that the youngest had been talking to the walls.

“I’m sorry. What were you saying? You bought tickets to where?” 

“Nowhere, I just lurked around to see the prices during June. I sent you a few screenshots too but I think you haven’t checked your phone since you clocked out.” 

“I haven’t, I was so pissed I didn’t even think of checking it before driving. I’m sorry.” Yeosang smiled softly, the topic ending with the bite he fed Seonghwa as if he hadn’t food on his plate. He munched on it with a goofy smile since he couldn’t do more with his mouth full, mind still rummaging through his own spiral of overthinking that he tried to escape from but the more he thought about it the more he lost himself.

“Do you want a bath after eating?” 

At home, he didn’t have to think at all.

Yeosang turned on the tap to fill the bathtub while Seonghwa undressed behind him, throwing his sweaty office clothing straight to the laundry basket. The white-tiled bathroom was filled with the sounds of rushing water, the knowing silence embracing them. 

“Are you tired?” The youngest dropped a bath bomb on the tub as per usual during bath time. Seonghwa was already void of words, humming in an obvious lie. He was exhausted but bath time always evaporated that fatigue away, so he waited obediently for permission to enter the water.

“Come.” A few pats on the bathtub border and Seonghwa was inside the warm and cozy pinkish water, Yeosang had used one of his favorite bath bombs. The water slowly relaxed his muscles as he dove inside to soak his whole body. No sound could reach underwater, a sense of momentary peace invading his mind, he stayed down for a few seconds before coming back, nearly splashing water all over Yeosang. 

“Do you want your toys, baby?” Seonghwa nodded, welcoming his visibly bitten rubber duck into the water and a stuffed dog that stayed on the border of the tub, keeping him company. Yeosang sat on the border of the bathtub, fully clothed, getting ready to start, whilst Seonghwa reveled on the smallness of his own nudity along with the sense of being owned. 

No words were exchanged as Yeosang traced his puppy’s jaw upwards, flicking his ear and making Seonghwa flinch slightly. From there, the hand wandered through his wet locks, resisting the natural urge to tug. Seonghwa closed his eyes to further focus on the gentleness and delicacy of Yeosang’s touches. Its’ familiarity induced in him into bliss, like magic, most of his stress was gone, slumping his shoulders for the first time that day. Seonghwa loved the other’s fingers tracing on his back, mapping in his head all the unrealistic shapes Yeosang drew. 

When he stopped feeling the other’s touch, Seonghwa fluttered his eyes open, gaze so vulnerable, one couldn’t tell he had been screaming around the office all day. The youngest carefully leaned in to peck his boyfriend’s forehead briefly before grabbing the shampoo bottle. 

It seldom happened, but there were times Seonghwa was thrown into a train of nostalgia, reminiscing some of their most resplendent memories. Foam quickly formed on his hair as Yeosang gently took care of him and in that foam Seonghwa dove and waded back. 

To many, Seonghwa was heartless, indifferent, the cold-hearted city boy that didn’t spare a look to anyone around him. To his bosses, he was a powerful tool. To his friends, Seonghwa was modest, a quiet extrovert that never refused to hang out and let them take the center of attention whilst watching the fun flow from the sideways.

To Yeosang, Seonghwa was a devoted lover that merged most of his energy into adoring him. As he was aloof and not very sentiment-oriented, even with his closest friends, Yeosang wasn’t making plans to have a very sweet boyfriend. 

The first time Seonghwa had bought him flowers Yeosang hadn’t had a proper reaction. The first time Seonghwa cooked for him, his noodles/take-away assumptions were blown away by a family recipe. The first time Yeosang slept over he wasn’t expecting the cuddles to be that warm and the morning bed hair to be that adorable. Hell, the first time they had sex he wasn’t expecting it to be that good. 

One could argue Yeosang didn’t have faith at all in Seonghwa as a lover but what was he supposed to expect from a friend that rarely texted him back and never had time to hang out? They mostly saw each other at their lectures, they had met in one random course their programs had in common. When Seonghwa graduated, the number of times they hung out reduced to even a smaller number but Yeosang wasn’t aware of his feelings for Seonghwa at that time. He only understood when Seonghwa had a fling with someone whose name still irked him. The oldest also came to that conclusion and upon realizing, he confessed since keeping secrets wasn’t something he did well or liked to do. 

Being direct was Seonghwa’s nature, even though Yeosang was used to it, straightforwardness in love wasn’t something he was counting on.

Despite every sign pointing to a very mundane relationship, Seonghwa revealed himself to be much more than what Yeosang had hoped for, realizing that the real Seonghwa was the one he spent time with. The oldest didn’t keep a facade on purpose (although that kind of cold attitude was arguably advantageous in some ways) but he rolled with it and let Yeosang savor his true colors and motifs. 

If people described Seonghwa as cold, Yeosang would probably agree during their university days, but as his boyfriend, Seonghwa was everything but cold. If practical analogies had to be done, Yeosang would compare his warmth to the gentle sunny spring days that announced the coming of summer or, to be even less poetic, to an electric kettle at times. There was nothing cold about being greeted with a tight hug and three pecks on the lips, or accepting four am calls to calm down someone after being tormented by a nightmare.

Still, he never asked for much, Seonghwa simply offered what he deemed necessary: his entire soul. Yeosang hadn’t realized how deep Seonghwa was in that love rabbit hole, and there was still so much left to uncover even if they were completely honest with each other. One of them naturally revealed itself on a frigid winter day.

“Oh pup, you look like a bitch in the heat!” 

Yeosang wondered why Seonghwa had chosen a porn video like that when they mostly watched videos from a standard spectrum, nothing too racy or too heavy. Not that he would complain, the actors were doing a great job on keeping them entranced on their little show. 

Sometimes they enjoyed jacking each other off to some random porn video they would find. That day was Seonghwa’s turn to choose, needless to say, Yeosang was beyond shocked when he pressed play on a pet play video. 

They haven’t been dating for long, and frankly, Seonghwa didn’t seem that interested in sex as his mind was always stuck in work and other aspects of life. They would occasionally consume vanilla porn, perform vanilla, and vanilla was their relationship. Not that vanilla was inherently dull, Yeosang wasn’t that kinky either and their lives didn’t revolve around sex. In contrast, they relied on each other a lot emotionally, there were no secrets or uneasy faulty spots to uncover in their hearts by each other. That was something Seonghwa hadn’t found in his past partners. Having someone like Yeosang by his side was a blessing. 

Returning to Yeosang’s bedroom (at that time they still hadn’t moved together), the grip Yeosang had on his boyfriend’s cock caused a set of piercing shivers, legs trembling every time his hand, skin dry from the ruthless weather, grazed over its tip. The video was reaching its conclusion with the bottom puppy whining desperately, rutting against his masters’ leg in search of his orgasm. The youngest knew it wasn’t on purpose but Seonghwa imitated perfectly the bottom’s cute whines, which was honestly very exciting as he wasn’t very vocal in bed. 

“Wouldn’t you look so pretty, naked, rutting on my slacks like the little bitch you are?” Seonghwa had to process that the provocation hadn’t come out of the laptop’s speakers but from his boyfriend’s mouth that had never called him a little bitch or said something so explicit. The way his jaw dropped would be comical if he wasn’t on the verge of coming.  
Yeosang wasn’t expecting an answer, his stunned expression was enough but that didn’t stop him from surprising himself with another uncharacteristic incitation: “Fuck, you’re always so obedient, puppy. Just for me, right? You’re my precious little puppy.” Those sweet words didn’t match the humiliating setting of the video but, at that point, none of them were paying attention to it. Before Yeosang could regret calling Seonghwa a puppy, his cock pulsing on his hand cleared all his doubts. 

“Oh, you like that. That’s cute.” And being called cute was the breaking point for the ever so emotionless Seonghwa. 

In a yelp, Seonghwa spilled all over his briefs and Yeosang’s hand, head hanging down from how intense it was. Seonghwa had been shallowly stroking Yeosang until that moment when he retrieved his hand to hide his face in disbelief, his lack of reaction alarmed Yeosang. The latter paused the video and got some tissues to clean Seonghwa without any words, unsure if that had been a huge mistake. 

They hadn’t discussed any pet names, occasionally ‘my love’ or ‘baby’ escaped and they felt natural but “puppy”? The heat of the moment had that unpredictable aspect.  
Seonghwa wasn’t fond of the unpredictable but perhaps his standpoint was about to change.

“Yeosang, I don’t know what the hell just happened.” The confusion displayed on Seonghwa’s features as he pushed his dirty briefs up, calmed Yeosang down, realizing he wasn’t the only one surprised by his livid response. He shifted on the bed to sit in front of Yeosang, not sparing any minute dwelling on it. “What-”

“Before that,” Another urgent matter was waiting to be taken care of, Seonghwa only noticed it then. “Can you make me come?”

Seonghwa still remembered, as if it had been the day before, the moment they decided to buy a collar. It was merely days after Yeosang had called his boyfriend a puppy and an hour-long conversation, they decided to roll with it. 

Yeosang had explored some forums and pages concerning pet and puppy play, finding that it wasn’t that uncommon, what type of gears used, the activities that it involved. What shocked him the most was that puppy play could be totally non-sexual and with that realization, came the mental images of Seonghwa laying on his feet taking a nap, trying to climb furniture and being scolded, even playing fetch with a frisbee. If he hadn’t read about several testimonies, he would think he was going insane. 

Frankly, what Yeosang blabbered was driven out of his own lust, out of that headspace. The idea of calling Seonghwa puppy felt very foreign, mostly because he had a certain authority, an outside reputation. Sure, his cold persona wasn’t his real self, but the latter couldn’t help but be worryingly enticed by the idea of his coworkers being completely unaware of the puppy he was outside of the company. And to make it even more unbelievable, none of them were particularly dominant in bed, and if anything, Seonghwa was the dominant weight of the relationship. 

They figured buying a collar would make things less weird for Yeosang, Seonghwa was startlingly at peace with it, even excited. There were times Yeosang wished he was as conforming as Seonghwa was with certain aspects of life. And with many kinds of thoughts, they went to a local pet store. 

The vast amount of options didn’t intimidate Seonghwa, who searched through the racks after determining he’d select the ones he liked the most and then ask for Yeosang’s opinion. With that in mind, Yeosang observed his boyfriend examining the collars, wondering what kind of collar he’d like to use. The youngest imagined that Seonghwa would prefer something sophisticated like a leather collar, in a discreet brown or black, or even a snakeskin print one in darker tones, based on his fashion style. He wanted to take a peek of whatever Seonghwa was considering crouching, but a clerk approached them with one of those plastic smiles that always made Yeosang uncomfortable.

“Hi there, are you looking for collars? Perhaps have you adopted an animal?” 

“Oh, hm, yes, yes we have.” If there was one type of person Yeosang couldn’t handle was shop clerks. Normally, he’d just smile back and say they didn't need help but that one, in particular, was too eager to help. Seonghwa turned to them but didn’t join the conversation, wanting to see how that played out.

“Great! Can I ask what breed?” Yeosang’s life flashed on his eyes, trying to come up with a breed, whatever breed, there were tons and none would be suspicious to mention. Still, his panicked gaze scanned through the store, looking for an answer. The oldest repressed the instinct to help out, too curious about what his boyfriend would say next. 

“It’s uh, a rottweiler!” His eyes landed on a huge bag of dry food for big dogs, which had a rottweiler on the front. Seonghwa turned to the collars once more to cover his smirk.

“Oh, that’s one mighty dog! Can I help you choose a collar?” 

“No, we’re good. Thank you.” Seonghwa finally intervened, finding the interaction too long and unnecessary. His stern expression set the answer as definite. Yeosang thanked him internally, finally breathing normally after an interaction that left him stuttering for no reason at all. 

Except that they were in a pet store buying a collar for a human. 

“So! What did you find?” 

“I like these two, what do you think?” Waving the collars, one in each hand, he gave them to Yeosang for him to look better. The youngest contained a surprised gasp. Every time something like that happened Seonghwa felt so satisfied with himself for keeping his boyfriend on his toes. 

“Oh my god, are you for real?” Yeosang’s expectations were blown into bits with the two overly cute collars that Seonghwa had picked. One was an adorable cream with pink polka dots, the other was an adventurous velvet red. Yeosang didn’t know which one he liked the most. “Let me just…” After looking around to make sure no one was in that aisle, he placed the collars in front of Seonghwa’s neck to visualize better how his boyfriend would look with the accessory.

“Really, a rottweiler?” The oldest moved closer, the mocking tone accompanied with one of his signature sly smirks, while Yeosang bit his lip in thought, eyes meeting Seonghwa’s strong gaze and not containing a shudder. There were times he felt like a prey and he loved it. 

He had no possible excuse and his thinking pad short-circuited when an old lady turned in the aisle. In an attempt to not look suspicious, he bounced right back but hit the shelves behind him, a bunch of dog beds falling to their misery. Seonghwa looked at the mess he had just made with an overly amused expression.

“I panicked, okay?”

“Are you sure you want to do this right now?” A family parked their huge van on the parking spot next to Seonghwa’s car, that was enough for Yeosang to put down the paper bag where the cashier had put their purchase. Luckily it wasn’t the same person, or Yeosang would have felt obliged to answer more intrusive questions.

He still was dwelling on having called Seonghwa a rottweiler, for a moment wondering if a rottweiler fit Seonghwa’s personality. 

“Yes, just open the bag!” It probably did. 

“Okay, okay.” The youngest opened the paper bag after the family had gone inside the pet store and let them be alone in the parking lot. “I just thought you wanted to do this differently, like at home or something.” 

“To be honest, I just want to try it and check if it fits me.” Taking the collar out of the bag, Seonghwa opened the lock and before he could put it on himself Yeosang snatched it out of his hands. 

“No, I’ll do it.” The paper bag flew to the backseats as Yeosang leaned slightly over the hand brake to reach for the other better. 

Seonghwa also shifted closer, immediately recognizing the cedarwood scent of Yeosang’s perfume, inhaling deeply and letting his eyes flutter closed for a brief second before driving his attention to his boyfriend’s facial features. He was close enough to notice every little detail, every single eyelash, the way his nose curved, his lip balm shiny lips, the exact shape of his birthmarks that he often liked to trace with his fingertips. He was about to caress his face when he heard the click of the collar snapping closed around his neck. 

The silence that followed worried Seonghwa.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” It took a few moments for the youngest to even process what he had in front of him, especially how the collar contrasted beautifully with his complexion. He had seen Seonghwa wear a choker once to a party one of his friends had convinced them to go. That was days after they had begun dating and Yeosang couldn’t handle being very vocal about his feelings so he never had the chance to tell Seonghwa how he looked astonishingly beautiful (Seonghwa understood, the youngest kept stuttering during the first ten minutes every time he was spoken to). 

“Oh. You look so pretty. Red really is your color.” Yeosang caressed the collar, testing to see if it was too tight by putting two fingers between the collar and his neck, knowing he was being observed. “It fits you well, I don't know why I find that interesting.” 

“Pull it.” 

No questions asked, Yeosang obeyed and tugged the collar, with an unnecessary force he discerned by how Seonghwa closed his eyes shut and yelped. If it was Seonghwa’s sudden helpless innocent expression or the forceful action itself Yeosang didn’t know but something caused his mind to switch. Not that he noticed.

“That was-” 

“Have you ever seen a dog talk? No, right?” Seonghwa’s blood froze, he swore he saw stars in his vision when he opened his eyes and saw the vicious ones of Yeosang’s. The latter tugged the collar again, bringing him even closer, lips so close that they touched whenever Yeosang talked, and even then, Seonghwa didn’t dare to move. “Then shut it. Unless you want me to do it for you.” The tension inside the car could be cut with a katana, Yeosang was relishing in every second of it. 

His subconscious was expecting Seonghwa to laugh it off, take off the collar, and laugh some more at how silly they were to think that was ever a good idea. But the sound that came out of the oldest’s mouth wasn’t an unimpressed scoff, but a heart-wrenching whine that resonated inside the car. If that didn’t mark the last drop of sanity leaving his body then Seonghwa pawing his thigh with a pout he had never seen in his face did the deed. 

The third tug on the collar finally brought them together for a rushed kiss as if they hadn’t seen each other in weeks, just a messy clash of tongues and teeth that didn’t make any sense (it didn’t have to make any sense, let’s be honest). The fist on Yeosang’s thigh unclenched to grab it harshly just how he liked it, a signal of how quickly things were escalating. Any other day Yeosang would interrupt it but that wasn’t any other day. 

Searching for air, they pulled away, chests heaving and hearts on fire. The fingers that were tugging the collar minutes prior were now on the back of Seonghwa’s neck, keeping him close as if he was even planning to move away. Time seemed to not move at all when they were merely staring at each other, that was the case, until Seonghwa shifted his hand into Yeosang’s inner thigh, not so innocently grazing it over the other’s crotch. 

“Puppy wants to play, huh?” Since the tone wasn’t reprimanding, Seonghwa took it as an invitation to move his hand over his cock and grasp it, ripping a hiss out of Yeosang. “Let’s take this home.” To that, the puppy whined even louder in protest as the last thing he wanted was to wait. 

“Holy shit, you must be out of your mind.” Yeosang wanted to scoff but the other was again grabbing his dick, moving lower to also caress his balls, whatever he could touch through the thick fabric of the black jeans. 

Seonghwa was lost in Yeosang’s eyes even if he had a hint of panic coursing through as he glanced at the store and the parking lot. Aside from them, and the family that had parked next to them there were a few other cars relatively distant. And if that momentarily calmed his nerves, having Seonghwa whining desperately for attention was the push he needed to risk it.

“Okay pup, you win this time. But don’t get greedy.” Seonghwa barked, he actually barked, out of excitement before reaching for Yeosang’s belt and the zipper. Except that Yeosang slapped his hands off of him, before shifting on his seat to be facing him better. “Paws off of me. Puppies don’t do that, they use their mouth.”

Say no more, Seonghwa thought before turning and lowering his body to unbuckle the other’s belt with his teeth, which deeply impressed Yeosang. With the belt out of the way, the zipper was a piece of cake and his underwear got out of the way so fast the boy didn’t even realize. And talking about speed, Seonghwa didn’t spare any minute stalling, he went straight to the tip of the half-hard cock and gave it open mouth kisses almost on the verge of making out with it. Yeosang had to close his eyes, he couldn’t bear facing any other thing in that damned parking lot with his boyfriend’s mouth making him lose all of his common sense. 

That feeling of uneasiness dissipated with each time Seonghwa lapped at the other’s length, messily and at a pace that didn’t resemble his normal blowjob style, but that wasn’t Seonghwa, that was his puppy. With that thought, he diverged from those overanalyzing thoughts and concentrated on the other’s tongue tasting every inch of his dick like he was getting paid to do it. 

In encouragement, Yeosang petted the other’s hair, the sudden touch making Seonghwa briefly look up. It didn’t last long but his face with a cock on his mouth was easily the hottest thing he had ever seen.

“Fuck, my puppy is so eager, oh my god.” That remark earned a loud grumble from Seonghwa that wanted to show enthusiasm but didn’t want to release the other’s cock. He hadn’t thought about it but not being able to use his hands was a restraint that felt both a punishment and a blessing, since he used to play with Yeosang’s balls whilst his mouth worked around his cock. Nevertheless, he worked it out and suckling on his boyfriend’s balls wasn’t a bad idea after all. 

Little shy moans and wet sounds filled the air of the car becoming increasingly louder when Seonghwa moved up from his balls to the tip, tongue dragging sloppily on the underside and kissing the head. All of that to finally sink down on Yeosang’s cock, slowly taking in his girth only to come back to its tip, a rhythm so uncoordinated, it felt like it was another person giving him head. Seonghwa was always so neat and composed even with his mouth full of cock but that puppy didn’t know what neat meant, not even cock, he just wanted to play and mouth whatever he could. Lucky Yeosang then. 

It was becoming unbearable, Seonghwa could feel it by all the twitching in his mouth, the way Yeosang was grabbing his hair, his small moans and curses he clearly was trying to repress. At some point, he unconsciously moved his hand to palm himself and Yeosang was too into it to notice at first. 

“Hey whore, paws off. Didn’t I tell you dogs use their mouths? Watch it.” Seonghwa thought he could come solely from being called a whore. Whimpering, he teared up at the harsh tone but Yeosang couldn’t see his face. Instead, he placed his left paw on Yeosang’s leg as if to show he was a good boy that could understand orders, finally taking Yeosang’s in its entirety, nose buried on Yeosang’s trimmed pubes. 

“Holy shit!” Yeosang couldn’t stop swearing, pushing Seonghwa on him, nearly making him gag and lose consciousness. Upon the slap on his thigh, the youngest pulled Seonghwa off his cock, the latter coughing and gasping hard for air. Yeosang threw his head back against the headrest, as his puppy rested for a brief moment, face against his dick as if he couldn’t separate from it. Both of them could feel their heartbeats going crazy but only Seonghwa felt dizzy. Still, he wouldn’t back away. “Puppy’s mouth feels so fucking good.”

Seonghwa barked once more before working his way on his cock again, mind so into that headspace he couldn’t process the lower back pain from the strange position he was in. One more time of cock hitting the back of his throat and he began bobbing his head at a steady pace, slowly building Yeosang’s orgasm. His cock was all a mixture of body fluids, Seonghwa’s saliva and his precum running down his balls. 

It didn’t take much longer, all the accumulated adrenaline from the new experience and the realization that the family had just exited the store and were walking towards their car drove him over the edge, coming entirely inside Seonghwa’s mouth, in a muffled scream as he covered his mouth before he could be loud enough to be heard outside. 

Yeosang pushed Seonghwa off his lap immediately after his high, zipped his pants, and buckled his belt into place. The family didn’t pay attention to them but Yeosang eyed them getting in the car, swearing the old lady entering the back seat from their side was staring at them, especially at Seonghwa. If she saw Yeosang pushing him off or if she noticed the collar or the messed up hair, they would never know. They only released their breath when the car drove away from the spot.

“We almost got caught,” Yeosang said the obvious, slumping on his seat as he hid his head out of embarrassment. His heart throbbed loud on his ears. “Are you okay, pup?”  
Taking a proper look at his boyfriend now, he saw the fucked out state he was, hair messed, the corners of his mouth with cum remains, his chin was glossy with his saliva, cheeks so so red, even redder than Yeosang’s.

“Puppy can talk now, it’s okay.”

“I want a leash.” That was the last thing Yeosang was expecting to hear. 

“I think I saw one that matched this color.” Finding a pack of tissues, Seonghwa let him wipe his face clean and groom his hair back to place before he leaned over to kiss him all over, earning giggles from Yeosang. The latter seized the opportunity to take off the collar but Seonghwa still felt like he was floating. 

“Then let’s go back. So that we can go out for walks.” 

From there, it was easy to go to the pet store and buy the rest of the supplies for their new interest. They got the mentioned leash, in the same red velvet as the collar, some squeaky toys, and even a bowl to drink from. It was also during this period of discovery and experiment that Seonghwa suggested moving together. That made pet play easier and much more casual, not to mention Seonghwa's place was much closer to Yeosang's office. 

The last thing they bought was a silver tag with “Ddeonghwa” engraved which almost blown their cover since they mistakenly sent it to Seonghwa’s office. Some of his colleagues were brave enough to try and ask about it, even though they hadn’t seen the tag, the box had the online pet store’s logo in a big bold font that didn’t go unnoticed. As usual, any advances were quickly repelled and he couldn’t wait to attach the tag to the collar. 

That night, Seonghwa slipped into puppy space when Yeosang put the collar on with its pretty tag. Ddeonghwa was the nickname his friends used to annoy him during their university days. It got forgotten by the time until Yeosang recalled it and suddenly it had a whole new meaning. 

Just like that night and others, slipping into puppy space didn’t equal sex. Most of the time Seonghwa merely enjoyed the liberty of a different headspace, curling on Yeosang’s feet whilst he worked on his desk or watched TV.

He couldn’t choose what he liked the most: curling up around his feet or laying on his lap. He slept amazing naps on the floor but every time he laid on Yeosang belly rubs were guaranteed. While that showed submission, it also was extremely rewarding because he knew he was Yeosang’s good boy. Other times he’d not so innocently rub his face on his crotch, and it was obvious where that led.

There wasn’t supposed to be a breed involved but Seonghwa insisted he didn’t want to be a rottweiler. Yeosang scoffed at the importance given to the issue but still played along and Seonghwa let him choose the breed for him stating from the start he wouldn’t accept any mean looking dog (Ddeonghwa wasn’t serious like Seonghwa), which didn’t make any sense in Yeosang’s mind, after all, all dog breeds were majestic. He eventually stuck to Border Collie and Seonghwa didn’t refuse it, in fact, he loved it. 

Taking it to the next level, Seonghwa suggested learning tricks and playing fetch, even if indoors since they would never find a private place to actually play around freely in Seoul. They resorted to playing inside and that not always went fine, Yeosang had broken at least three rattletraps with the tennis ball, which is fine, he’s the human, dogs are the ones that have to behave. 

Seonghwa still remembers the first time he got punished. 

“Good boy!” They were playing fetch on a random evening and the oldest had just given the ball back to his owner, immediately sitting and waiting for Yeosang to throw it again. Even though neither of them had plans of turning things sexual, Seonghwa still was in his full nudity (can you really count the knee pads?) as he usually did when he was in pup space. He simply had the collar on, what puppy would he be if without his adorable collar?

“Again?” The youngest asked while petting him and scratching the behind of his ears, receiving a loud yap in response.

And Yeosang threw the ball to the other side of the house, ricocheting on the front door and stopping in front of the rug the oldest liked to roll around on. With the adrenaline in its highest levels, Seonghwa scurried to catch the ball, going under the chairs of the round table of the living room, consequently knocking them over without realizing, relishing on the insatiable feeling of freedom playing fetch gave him.

Knocking the chairs was already bad but on his way back to Yeosang, but knocking over the water bowl and making a huge mess on the floor was the cherry on top. 

“Seonghwa!” At the use of his name, the puppy finally realized the mess he had left the room in. Yeosang rarely used his name by then when they were playing around like that so he knew he was in big trouble. “Bad dog! Come over!” For a second Seonghwa hesitated, ball on his mouth and eyebrows furrowing in a worried curve. “Do I have to repeat myself? Here!” 

Seonghwa reluctantly walked closer, figurative tail between his legs (if only he had one), waiting for Yeosang to take the ball out of his mouth. The silence in which the oldest picked up the ball and put it away was nerving, it got the puppy biting his lips in a way to suppress his tears, looking down to hide his defeated expression upon realizing how he hadn’t been Yeosang’s good boy he always strived to be. 

“Play time’s over.” With the abrupt end, Yeosang walked away to mop the floor, leaving his puppy behind in an inner turmoil and tears threatening to fall. Unsure of what to do, he followed Yeosang, sitting quietly and watching him clean the floor with a blank expression. 

The only sounds inside the flat were the background noise of the fridge and the mop dragging across the floor and if Seonghwa didn’t know better, his sobbing whines would be in the mix. Still, he sniffed loudly, getting attention from Yeosang that stopped mopping upon noticing his puppy with such a sad face. 

“Why are you crying?” Seonghwa still wasn’t looking at Yeosang in the eye, even when he was crawling closer to him. “Hey, don’t get ideas. Don’t step on the wet floor.” Whining lowly, he went around the wet spot to sit right next to Yeosang’s leg, rubbing his body on it. “What is it?” The false annoyance in his tone still hurt even if it wasn’t true. 

Putting the mop on the bucket once more, Yeosang walked away again without giving his puppy attention. Seonghwa thought he was going insane at the constant dismissal. He went back to the place where Yeosang was throwing the ball from, hoping for him to come back. He did, but not before cleaning the mop, putting it away, and tidying the knocked over chairs. 

“What am I going to do with you.” As the youngest sat on the sofa, Seonghwa crawled closer and sat right next to his crossed legs, red eyes helplessly eyeing the other that had his head on the sofa rest staring at the ceiling. From the material he read on the internet he had a vague idea of how he could punish a puppy but he wasn’t sure if he was cut for it since being cold wasn’t his nature. Domspace made things easier for him but they hadn’t tried any kind of punishment so he couldn’t deny he felt nervous. 

But also intrigued by the idea of punishing Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa would never beg for attention, or for anything really, but that wasn’t Seonghwa, so having him rub his face on his leg, pawing his foot and whimpering for attention wasn’t out of character. If anything, Yeosang was expecting it. 

“I think bad puppies need to be punished.” The airiness of his tone didn’t match the weight of those words in the slightest, making Seonghwa retrieve instantly. His eyes shone in a strange shimmer that Seonghwa had never seen before. “Get the newspaper, pup.” Without a second thought, he strode back to the round table to bring it on his mouth for Yeosang. 

“Good, now lay.” The youngest ordered pointing a finger at him before getting up and rolling up the newspaper. Doing as he was told, Seonghwa laid on his back, legs bent and feet off the floor, his cock on full display. Yeosang tried to ignore it for the entire time, now it would get the attention it deserved. He couldn’t wait to smug that innocent, flustered expression off his puppy’s face. “Why is my puppy so sad? Hm? You seem like you’re about to cry.” His tone was sweet, too sweet. 

“Now you’re going to behave and take what I’m about to give you.” Getting on his knees in front of his puppy that seemed to have started fearing what was about to happen, he caressed his knee lovingly before moving lower but never reaching where Seonghwa was expecting him to. 

“Oh?” His cock reacted in an intrigued twitch, Yeosang’s scoff just made it twitch more. Seonghwa had his hands in fists close to his face as if to hide as soon as something more explicit happened. “So my puppy isn’t sad, he actually is enjoying this a bit too much. I was wrong, my puppy is actually bad and not the pretty baby boy that I thought he was.” That made Seonghwa whine and whimper in protest to such accusations. How could Yeosang ever think something like that?

Adjusting the newspaper roll, he hit Seonghwa lightly on the knee in a way to shush his desperate howling. “Quiet down. Bad dogs need to be disciplined.” With that remark, he slapped his cock with the newspaper, instantly ripping a yelp that didn’t sound dog-like enough for Yeosang. “What was that? ‘Ah!’?” Another hit was delivered, this time Seonghwa howled, a little too loudly. “What kind of dog yells like that?” In the next one, he tried to touch himself but the look Yeosang threw at him made him recoil and sob softly. 

After the 8th blow, Seonghwa was fully hard, even leaking, shuddering with every deep breath leaving his body. 

“You look like a bitch in the heat.” The tears traveling down the oldest’s face were so pretty and so bitter at the disappointment present in Yeosang’s voice. 

“Is this really Ddeonghwa?” 

Slap.

“I thought my puppy was innocent and pure.”

Slap.

“But you’re leaking this much because of my newspaper.”

Slap.

“Did you do it on purpose to get my attention?”

Slap. 

“You’re just a filthy bitch. Nothing more than a whore.” 

At bitch, Seonghwa lost all of his senses and came, completely untouched, Yeosang watching, completely dumbfounded. To that point, he didn’t know someone could come like that, it felt too surreal. And for Seonghwa, he realized how much strived from the vanilla (if barking wasn’t enough evidence). 

The sound of the blow dryer was deafening but Seonghwa loved it when Yeosang pampered him. He loved his boyfriend touching his hair, washing it, rinsing it, drying it, patting it. He hadn’t noticed but every time Yeosang touched his hair he leaned on the other’s touch, nearly distributing all his weight onto him. He loved the attention, he craved for it. Puppy play really brought out the best of both of them. 

“My big boy is all dry now, so, first the collar.” Seonghwa kept still as Yeosang put the collar on him, observing his serene face, too close and too far away at the same time.  
Putting on the collar felt like a ritual even if Seonghwa was already in puppy space. “And now a surprise?” Seonghwa adorably tilted his head, unsure of what was awaiting him. 

Seonghwa excitedly got out of the bathroom, sitting loyally in front of the bed as he was taught. When Yeosang finally entered the bedroom, Seonghwa began tapping his front paws in excitement, watching him rummage through the bottom drawer of the dresser. Keeping in place was hard but Seonghwa did it anyway, his jaw-dropping when Yeosang turned around and showed him his first tail. 

“This puppy deserves a tail as adorable as him!” His instincts to clap were drowned by his own bigger need to bark and teeter in his spot, waiting for the youngest to walk closer to him. The tail was long and fluffy, white, and black faux fur strands arranged, resembling a border collie’s tail. Yeosang knew Seonghwa would ask him how much it cost but for now, he could enjoy it without getting stressed about their finances. “Let’s put it, shall we? So that my pretty puppy can wag his tail when he’s happy!” 

Seonghwa jumped to his owner, leaning on his legs with his front members to show how much enthusiasm was rushing through his veins, to which Yeosang let and scratched the back of his ears before lowering his body for a quick kiss. “Oh, my baby is so happy! Lay for me, will you?”

Yeosang knew Seonghwa was very sensitive, he wasn’t surprised upon noticing the puppy’s not so flaccid dick. Still, and even if he wanted to devour him whole, Yeosang didn’t do anything. Not yet.

He put the tail in its rightful place, asked Seonghwa to wag it to which he promptly did, ass so perked up just asking for attention, and then told him to go ahead to the living room because he had work to do. Yeosang was becoming more and more of a tease, always finding new ways to make Seonghwa so pent up and unbearably on the edge and to be honest, Seonghwa loved it. He loved the slowness, the submission, the capitulation, the headspace, the adrenaline, and, above all, he loved Yeosang.

“Where’s your blankie? Go get it, boy.” In the living room, Yeosang settled with a laptop on his lap, typing absentmindedly, as if his boyfriend wasn’t returning to curl around his feet, naked and in puppy space. 

The adored plaid blanket Ddeonghwa used to sleep on his owner’s feet had been a present from the latter. Yeosang discovered on the first night they shared a bed that Seonghwa slept hugging his blanket has he had done since young. Now he mostly used the blanket for the puppy time, he’d carry it around the flat wherever he went. Yeosang couldn’t help but coo whenever his puppy followed him around the house, dragging the blanket with him. He really was Yeosang’s good boy.

Sometimes being a good boy didn’t cross Seonghwa’s mind. That was one of those nights. 

He knew Yeosang didn’t like it when he tried to rut against his leg without permission because “Good boys knew their place”. 

After a good half an hour of Yeosang typing consistently his report, Seonghwa got up from the floor to sit still, mind running wild at how lonely and miserable he felt for not having any kind of scarce attention. He was beginning to hate the laptop and considered for a small second to bite it off his lap, after all, that spot was his, it belonged to him. The thought that he could be on Seonghwa’s lap, nuzzling his face on his balls or just receiving belly rubs switched his attitude to the bad boy Yeosang enjoyed so much to discipline.

He hadn’t even done anything and he was already eyeing Yeosang with a guilty gaze as if apologizing for his not so strong-willed promise to be at all times his good boy. Yeosang decided to pretend to not have seen it.

Just like he pretended to not notice Seonghwa rutting on the floor right next to him. It only lasted a few miserable seconds though, Yeosang was strict but he couldn’t bear seeing his puppy distressed for real. 

“What is my puppy doing?” He couldn’t help but tremble at getting caught as if he hadn’t planned that to happen. It was all a matter of time until Yeosang acknowledged him. Now, if that was all a well-played tactic by the pup or if Yeosang was the one still in control, that would be a good topic of debate but neither had time for that. 

“Is my puppy sad?” Those words made Seonghwa turn to Yeosang, the facial expression so bitter he nearly threw the laptop away to hug his poor little puppy that needed just a little bit of attention. The whine and the bashful paw on his knee was the affirmative answer he needed. “Oh, the poor puppy wants a bit of attention, huh? Well, you can rut against my leg, does that sound good?” Seonghwa loved that genuine docile tone that Yeosang intoned every time he put on his needy act. 

Without wasting any second, the puppy shifted to sit on one of Yeosang’s slippers, front paws on his legs and rubbing his face on the old jeans, shyly rutting and looking at Yeosang for a mere moment before dropping his forehead on the knee. 

Seonghwa wasn’t much of a licker but he had become more and more appreciative, licking his owner whenever his mouth could reach and Yeosang had grown fond of it, it meant affection and that ever so addictive sentiment of submission that drove Seonghwa out of orbit. Before he could think of licking his knee, yeosang gave him his fingers, his puppy gladly accepted them with his voracious tongue, getting his hand all wet in a matter of seconds, that was how much he was into it. 

“Ddeonghwa is so pretty like this, rutting on me like the little bitch he is.” As he had been hard for quite a long time, it didn’t take long for him to begin leaking and whimpering in a louder timbre. Feeling the butt plug move with every hip move wasn’t helping in his case of lasting longer. But Seonghwa never wanted to last long, he just wanted to cum and feel loved by his owner. “You’re dripping. You know you have to ask for permission to cum, right, pretty puppy?” 

It was hard to hold it in. Lapping at his hand while he rocked his hips, the other carding through his hair, always reminding who was watching him and whose leg was he rutting on to get off, it was all too much.

“Hm, hmmm….” 

“What? What do you want? You gotta show me what you want.” 

Some weeks before, they decided to set a code for wanting to cum that didn’t involve words so that Seonghwa could ask whenever he felt it near. Whining, and squirming on the other harder than ever, the harsh fabric feeling too rough on his sensitive dick, he extended his paws to Yeosang in his usual plea. 

“You can come, baby. Do it for daddy.”

In Yeosang’s jeans ran the physical proof of how lonely Seonghwa felt, be it the saliva on his knee drying up or the newly come drops racing down to the hem of his jeans.

“Good boy.” Even after coming he still tingled with lust, still grinding to feel the plug shift inside him. “I’m so proud of my baby boy.” 

All the sudden positive compliments made Seonghwa extremely conscious, hiding his face between his knees, not expecting Yeosang to tackle him on the ground and kiss him with vigor. Another win for Seonghwa, he just knew how to get what he wanted, even in puppy space. 

All the sweet innocence had been left in the bathroom when the Seonghwa got a bubble on the tip of his nose and Yeosang popped it before booping his nose. All there was right then was pure lust materialized as frantic grinding, hands everywhere, tongues lapping, noses colliding, breaths mixing and hearts failing. Seonghwa felt himself fall deeper as he almost couldn't feel his legs, letting them tangle on top of Yeosang’s. 

"Puppy, how'd you like to get fucked until you can't get up?” By how much Seonghwa trembled whilst licking his neck, he couldn’t tell if he was listening or not but he still hummed in a vague response. Slightly shifting, Yeosang pulled the tail to grab it in the same grip as his puppy’s cock. Seonghwa loved that new sensation, he couldn’t stop moaning and squirming, and it was even better when Yeosang replaced the tail for his own cock. 

He was so out of it he hadn’t even processed Yeosang unbuttoning his jeans, letting spring free his hard dick. His mind was merely fog waiting for the slightest breeze to dissipate it. And that’s exactly what Yeosang had been doing, filling his collarbones with hickeys and pumping their dicks together on his firm grip at a steady pace that made the sensitive puppy keep his symphony of moans and yelps. 

Although Seonghwa was close to his second orgasm of the day, he didn’t make it because at the moment he was tipping over the edge, Yeosang let go of his cock. It wasn’t even on purpose, Yeosang was going to remove the tail and fuck Seonghwa but when he saw the discontent look all over the puppy’s face, heard the low growl between the heavy breaths, he couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Oh, were you going to come? Too bad, you didn’t ask for daddy’s permission.” Yeosang didn’t count the possibility of Seonghwa coming by having his cock slapped but luckily it didn’t happen, he just whimpered weakly and rolled to his side, hiding his flustered face. “Serves you right for being a whore. Now, ass up.” 

With trembling legs, the puppy assumed the position Yeosang commanded, his fluffy tail was long enough to reach the floor. Since they hadn’t discussed it beforehand, the youngest was a bit uneasy about the other’s reaction to the tail. Luckily he had hit the jackpot, Seonghwa had loved it, he could notice by how he began to sway his ass while moving. And even in silence, with his ass in the air waiting for Yeosang to do something, he was swinging his hips. 

“Ddeonghwa is so happy, look at him wagging his tail.” Seonghwa barked, momentarily looking back at Yeosang before dropping his head on his paws. He looked delicious and Yeosang was famished. “And his tail is so pretty too. I kinda want to pull it.” He whined as soon as Yeosang tugged it, legs quivering slightly to the buzzing sensation of him playing around with it. Towering over Seonghwa, the puppy turned his head to observe him kissing his back from the shoulders all the way down to his ass where he bit lightly making him whimper louder, arching his beautiful back in absolute lust. 

“Baby, I’ll be right back okay?” Seonghwa’s senses set off when he felt the other leaving the space around him and fought his instinct to whine loudly in despair. He said he would be back, he could wait. Right? 

No, Yeosang took too long getting the lube from their bedroom, enough for Seonghwa to bawl. In that state, he couldn’t be left alone for even a second, it was unbearable. Concerned, Yeosang crouched in front of his puppy, letting him tackle him down to the floor.

“Hwa, what’s wrong? Daddy’s here, come on.” Repeated whines left the puppy’s mouth, so wrecked by the sole minute he was left alone Yeosang couldn’t help but coo. “I’ll take care of you right now, no more sad tears.” After licking and taking his mouth over his neck and jaw, the puppy was kissed into quietude, tears ceasing to fall at the reassuring touch. He felt Seonghwa calming and melting on top of him, lazily following his lead and holding on to his shirt, distracted enough to forget his disarray. 

Before Yeosang pulled away, he found the strength to roll his puppy down to the floor once more.

“Now,” His voice was too weak to sound demanding but Seonghwa would obey anything. “You’re going to be a good boy for me, right? Without tears?” That earned excited barking and a determined face that set Yeosang at ease. “Good. On your fours.”

Returning to their original position, Yeosang removed the tail without any ceremonies, he had waited long enough.

“You think you can take me like this?” Grabbing the lube, he spread an evenly coat over his cock and dripped some over his ass, massaging and slapping his puppy, the last appetizer before the main course. “You better.” 

Figuring Seonghwa would be stretched enough by the tail, Yeosang positioned himself and slowly made his way inside, the room suddenly going silent before Seonghwa filled it with his sweetness.

Trying to recall the last time they had sex out of puppy space, Seonghwa vaguely remembered a round not so long ago from that day. The sex was great, but it was hard to separate puppy play from it when Seonghwa lived for the barking and Yeosang loved the leash. 

They would never know but the leash flashed in their minds at the same time and luckily it was on the coffee table next to the sofa, nearly waiting for his turn to shine. Seonghwa looked behind when he felt Yeosang slipping out only to open his mouth in surprise. Leash attached to the collar, the youngest finally buried himself in Seonghwa, the latter momentarily dropping his upper body to the floor, lost in the feeling of being full only Yeosang knew how to set off.

“Don’t be lazy. Up!” Tugging the leash, Seonghwa yelped, force bringing him to his fours once more and going straight to his leaking dick. Still, he dropped his head before fighting his urge to be the lazy puppy he was. “I’m not fucking you if you’re going take a nap on my dick. You disturbed my work so you better show me how much you want Daddy.” 

When Seonghwa faintly whimpered in acknowledgment but didn’t move, the latter slapped him harder, giving another tug to the leash and making him gasp for air. 

“I said,” His sharp roar sent shivers down the puppy’s spine. “Show me how much you want this fucking cock.” 

With tears from the pressure of the leash, the puppy, at last, did as he was told, bouncing slowly on the other’s dick that felt like paradise, so fucking accomplishing and rewarding, that could be heaven right there, Seonghwa wouldn’t tell the difference. Just like he couldn’t tell if Yeosang was pulling the leash in a shorter rein as he had raised his torso to be able to breathe. The youngest wasn’t really taking it easy but Seonghwa didn’t want it any other way if his desperate whines didn’t mean anything else.

“That’s it, pup, you’re doing so well.” With one hand on his hip, Yeosang began rocking his own to match Seonghwa, the other trembling under him when he sped up the rhythm. “You really love my dick, don’t you?” The moan Seonghwa choked out was enough of an answer, precum oozing to the floor. The thought of touching himself hadn’t even gone through his head.

Loosening the grip on the leash, he grabbed Seonghwa by the hips to thrust into him, hard and rough, not leaving the puppy any space to breathe. Between the sounds of pleasure and the incoherent tears, the oldest let his upper body hit the floor, too weak to stay still, the same not happening with his legs because Yeosang was holding his hips, ramming into him with such force that got Seonghwa screaming in a high pitch he had never reached before. Yeosang wasn’t sure what dog could make such a sound but he was that special. 

Suddenly he stopped, tugging the leash again so that Seonghwa got up. He leaned on Yeosang’s knelt legs, body turning into mush on top of his owner, not even trying to keep himself straight anymore. He nuzzled his face on Yeosang’s neck, licking every drop of sweat he could grasp before the youngest began thrusting into him again, eyes shut, mouth ajar to let out every erratic breath and obscene sound that the puppy excelled at.

The position wasn’t very comfortable for him but that was the last thought inside his clouded mind, the only thing he could discern was the strength used to grab his hips, it wouldn’t bruise but it sure would leave marks, how euphoric every thrust felt, and how he was so close to coming. 

“Baby, do you want to come?” He had been a good puppy until then by keeping his hands to himself but his self-control was running out with every wrecking thrust until Yeosang understood by a specific whimper and how much his body was shivering. “You have my permission.” 

Three or four more pumps and Seonghwa came over the floor and his stomach, nearly blacking out and escaping the other’s embrace with how much he jerked on top of his knelt body, voice growing quieter even when Yeosang picked up his pace once more, blindly chasing his own orgasm. He let his head drape on his boyfriend’s shoulder, bathing in his little satisfied grunts and the roughness of his hands and thrusts on his sensitive body. 

Even if exhausted, Seonghwa positioned himself how he was taught, when Yeosang pulled out and stroke himself to completion on top of him, making an even bigger mess of his stomach. 

The plan to pamper and take care of Seonghwa had gone through the drain but he wasn’t upset, perhaps he needed that to release his stress properly. Either way, he was too spent to even talk or open his eyes but he still opened his mouth diligently when he felt Yeosang’s come-coated fingers probing on his lips. “You did so well, my pretty puppy.” The youngest spoke in a calmer tone, trying to regain his breath still, that was the only sound hearable for a while. 

Yeosang was the first one to get up from the floor, picking up the leash again. The other struggled a bit to even kneel before standing up and instantly wrapping his arms around his neck for support. That position always took the most out of Seonghwa but he still loved it and wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

“I need another bath.” Seonghwa’s slowly slurred out before looking at Yeosang with hooded sleepy eyes. 

“We need a bath.” Seonghwa fluttered his eyes shut at the kiss on his temple, arms losing his strength too. “Should I carry my puppy to the bathroom?” 

“Please, I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, so much, my puppy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading!! pls leave a comment I appreciate the feedback <3 
> 
> you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/meowhwa), [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/lqseonghua) and [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/meowhwas) if you want to support me <3!!


End file.
